Allies
by mkusenagi2
Summary: There are some monsters in life that cause us to unite under one flag despite our differences. This story is about one of those monsters and how even hated enemies can become heroes by quietly standing with us. R & R. I tweaked it. God I miss Katie.


Allies

By mkusenagi2

Copyright© 4-11-2006  
Kim Possible and characters  
are owned by Disney Co.

Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Monkey Fist, Dr. Dementor, Betty Director, Iyori, the Possible clan, Sensei, an 18 yr old Ron Stoppable his family, Rabbi Katz and others crowded the Middleton medical Center's surgical waiting room.

Heroes, villains and regular folk that owed debts of gratitude to, or had a score to settle with a certain 5'8' redheaded, emerald eyed spitfire waited for the surgeon to give his verdict as to whether she would survive her battle with an adversary that they all feared:

Death.

"Ya know the lassie c'n be a pain, but I'da ne'r wished this on 'er. Tis better to go down fightin' than this…" grumbled Duff Killigan.

"You know Shego if she survives this, I'll have to say she's all that." "Dr. D. get a grip, if anyone can survive something like this it's The Princess." Said a chained Drakken and neurally inhibited Shego.

"Don't worry Drs. P squared Kim will get through this, she's way too tough to cave in to this crap." said Ron.

"If she dies who vill challenge my vill vhen I take over the vorld's power and electronic devices!" cried Professor Dementor.

"You know son, your mom and I are behind you and Kim 100 percent. She'll get through this."

"Ronald have faith, she couldn't have got this far without your love and support." said Rabbi Katz.

"Do not worry Stoppable-san she has a warrior's heart, all will be well. Sensei and the students of the School are praying for her swift recovery." Iyori stated.

"Ron you've been a member of this family since Kimmie met you in pre-K, and have always helped to keep her safe. You have our blessing." said Anne Possible.

"Drs. Possible, your country and the World owe your daughter a great deal, if there's anything that Global Justice can do to help let me know." stated Dr. Director.

"Ahemm,"

"I'd like to see Ron Stoppable please." said the solemn surgical team leader.

"Yes sir,"

"Son she's conscious and is asking for you. I have to ask everyone else to wait a moment, Ms. Possible said she wanted to see Mr. Stoppable first."

"Why are the halls in the hospital so long, it's like its taking forever," Ron wondered as he and the doctor walked up the hall towards recovery.

Finally Ron was led to the Recovery room doors. "Go on in son, she's in bed 9," said the surgeon.

"Hey Doc,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Sure," said the surgical leader with a smirk. "What's with him?" thought Ron.

Ron walked over to Kim's bed with trembling steps, "What if she won't make it?" "Is she gonna die?" "God I don't ask for much, anything at all really… could you make sure that she'll be ok?" "She's done so much good in the world and she's my best friend…" "I love her so much that I'd die in her place…" "It's not fair!"

"Hey you, why the long face?" said Kim.

"KP, the doc just asked me to come back here, he said you wanted to see me…How're ya feelin'?"

"I'm sore and the sutures itch, Ron…"

"KP, I'll never love another girl or date anyone as long as I live when you're gone... it's not fair that you're gonna die like this!"

"Ron!"

"I swear KP, if cancer were a villain like Drakken or Shego I'd blast it between the eyes with the biggest gun I could find, then burn the body to a cinder."

"Ron…"

"I'd NUKE the greedy thing with everything I could get my hands on!"

"Ron…"

"I'd… I'd…"

"RON!"

"Yeah KP? Ya don't have to shout I'm right here for ya!"

"Ron, Sweetie I'm going to be ok."

"What!"

"The surgeons said that I'm going to be fine, it looks like my body destroyed the lymphoma so I'll be freak fighting in the next 4 to 6 months."

"You're gonna be OK!" said Ron with tears in his voice.

"Yeah hon, and I gotta tell ya that it's great that you won't 'love another girl or date anyone as long as you live' when I'm gone but that won't be for awhile. Now I need you to calm down, and give me one of those special 'Ronshine' kisses so I can get out of Recovery faster."

It has been said by some that when 2 souls meet as one their first kiss transcends all expectations. Some say that it is rare to recapture that spark and keep it alive throughout a lifetime together. Others state that those of us that are truly lucky find that person that causes us to burn with joy forevermore. The kiss that Kim and Ron shared was a totality of all those kisses and then some due to one tiny detail; it was the same kiss that they shared on Prom night months ago.

"That's what I've been looking forward to since I woke up in here, give me another!"

'Tongues'

After the two came up for air Ron asked Kim about something that had been on his mind since they started dating 'Seriously'.

"Hey KP uuuhhh I wanna ask ya something …"

"Ya know I get kinda thick on some things…"

"Confess much?"

"Come on KP this is hard for me… don't poke the Ronman when he needs to tell his Bondiggity girl that he wants to Marry Her and give her his Grandma's engagement ring…" which Ron pulled out of his pocket and placed around Kim's neck during his rant.

"Ron"

"I mean this is serious, let me tell ya how I feel…"

"Ron…"

"Ya know a guy only gets a shot at marrying someone as awesome as you once or twice in his life…"

"RON!"

"Yeah KP?"

"The answers 'yes.' I'll marry you, but lets get done with school first."

"Coolio! Hey KP?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"What about your Dad? I so don't want to end up in a black hole."

"Don't worry hon 'I Can Do Anything.' That includes explaining to my Dad that we've earned the right to do this after dealing with this sitch. Besides Mom and I already figured you had this on your mind."

"KP, how'd your Mom know anyhow?"

"She said that Daddy acted like you did when he thought he was going to lose Mom to some other guy in grad school."

"Oh."

"Hey Ron…"

"Yeah KP?"

"Could I have another Ronshine kiss?"

"Sure KP."

END

Epilog

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"When I get strong enough could you bring in some Bueno Nacho, Rufus, and my Pandaroo?"

"Sure KP."

"You're weird, and that's one of the reasons that I love you Ron Stoppable"

"Hey KP?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"You always respected, cared, encouraged, and put up with me in my weird moments… that's why I love you."

-----

This story is dedicated to Katie Cappel a person that fought Cancer for 15 years (since she was 10), and to all of those that have fought and defeated or lost to the beast that we know as Cancer, and their families and friends.

Rest Easy Katie...

I'll **ALWAYS** miss ya.

MK2


End file.
